<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>en memorium by teamchaosprez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524427">en memorium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez'>teamchaosprez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With the Stars and Us [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cemetery, Drabble, F/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Ten Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ten years to the day after losing minato, aigis visits his grave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aigis/Arisato Minato, Aigis/Persona 3 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With the Stars and Us [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>en memorium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i actually wrote this back in march for my rp blog but i still like it so i decided to put it here<br/>don't worry about the series, that's just me keeping track of the timeline these take place in</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>aigis sits on a bench in the cemetery, her hands resting in her lap and koromaru sleeping at her feet. ken, the only former member of the team who stayed behind in iwatodai, came with her, but he’d left a few hours ago, needing to go home and work on his homework for university - now she felt as alone as she did ten years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she could almost feel his head in her lap. hear his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>vaguely,  aigis recognized the drop in temperature, the bone - chilling breeze of the march evening.  she could stand it - but koromaru, as strong and good as he was, was getting old, couldn’t stay outside for too long. she sighed and stood up, gave him a pat on the head, and walked over to the gravestone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>arisato minato. 1992 - 2010. beloved friend and leader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>a simple headstone. paid for by the kirijo group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he would have liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aigis leaned down, and set a simple blue rose at the base of the headstone.  another breeze rustled her simple skirt around her legs. “come on,  koromaru - san.” she walked over,  and patted his head again.  “let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as she walked with him toward the cemetery’s gate, she noticed a blue butterfly, sitting on the fence next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>odd. it’s too cold for it to be out right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>she didn’t think much of it, walking with koromaru out and back in the direction of ken’s little house. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! please kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>